


End of Shift

by cielsdemon



Series: Ficlet Dump [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: Eric picks Will up at the end of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy welcome back to the Eric/Will rarepair hour. I don't think anyone enjoys this pairing quite as much as A and I, but here's some more of it anyway. I was backing up files (always backup your files, kiddos) and stumbled across this and thought hey! I should post this! So here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eric slips into the office during a shift change when the hallways and surrounding offices are empty of reapers. Inside is quiet and the lights are bright, clearly illuminating William’s hunched form at his desk.

 

“Completed reaps go on the left, Lists on the right,” William says without looking up.

 

“Should I go round the back?” Eric’s mouth slants to the side in a grin as William’s head lifts up and their eyes meet. It shouldn’t be possible for William’s shoulders to hunch further, but they do.

 

“Eric. I haven’t the time for–”

 

He doesn’t let William finish. Eric moves around the desk and slides his palms up William’s arms until he reaches his shoulders, where he exerts gentle pressure until the man beneath him releases a sigh.

 

“You’re not too busy for me, are you?” William doesn’t answer save for a faint grunt as Eric works his thumbs firmly into his trapezius. He’s relaxing minutely under Eric’s touch, the tension in his muscles lessening with no small amount of effort. “That’s it.” Eric bends slightly and drops a kiss on William’s neatly combed hair. “Rough day?”

 

William’s head tips back, shoulders loosening that last bit of carefully held stiffness. “Mm.”

 

Eric smiles, sliding his hands up William’s neck and lightly mussing the back of his hair. “You know what time it is, don’t you?” William makes a low sound, curious and questioning as his head tips further forward. “Six. Time for us to head home.”

 

“I–”

 

“Am so glad you came to tell me, thank you, Slingby,” Eric finishes for him, kissing William’s head again. “Let’s go. The only overtime you’re doing is between the sheets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)


End file.
